The invention pertains to storage systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a fabric device for converting a portable play yard into a storage system for a child""s toys.
Various types of storage systems and devices have been developed for organizing and storing children""s toys. U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,264 issued to Crane discloses a child""s play table having a reversible top providing a smooth surface on one side and a modular building block system on the other. Attached beneath the reversible surface are one or more toy storage compartments or drawers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,688 issued to Jones et al., describes a storage case for toy vehicles, simulating the appearance of an automobile steering wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,197, issued to Meyer et al. illustrates a toy storage apparatus having a decorative face designed to appear as an animated creature and having a large internal cavity. A foot pedal opens the creature""s mouth for the introduction or removal of the child""s toys. U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,455 issued to Silvey discloses a toy chest of animal form mounted on casters. The chest includes a mechanism that when operated by the child to open the chest will produce sounds and animated movements of features of the chest. These features are designed to encourage the child to clean up his or her room.
While other variations exist, the above-described designs for toy storage devices are typical of those encountered in the prior art. It is an objective of the present invention to provide for an alternative use for a child""s play yard when no longer needed to confine a small child. It is a further objective to provide for storage of both large and small toys and similar objects while making maximum use of the external surfaces of the play yard. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide the above-described capabilities in an inexpensive and durable storage system that can be easily removed from the play yard, washed, and easily reinstalled. It is yet a further objective to provide a means to secure the storage system to the play yard to prevent shifting once toys are stored in the system.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.
The present invention addresses all of the deficiencies of prior art toy storage covers for play yards, cribs or containers and satisfies all of the objectives described above.
A toy storage cover for a portable play yard providing the desired features may be constructed from the following components. A portable play yard that has a rigid frame, four protruding feet, a front wall, a back wall, a first side wall, a second side wall and a floor enclosed by the walls is provided. The toy storage cover includes four outer panels. The outer front panel has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge, and a second side edge. The outer back panel has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge, and a second side edge. The outer first side panel has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a front side edge, and a back side edge. The outer second side panel has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a front side edge, and a back side edge.
The outer front panel is joined at its first side edge to the front side edge of the outer first side panel and is joined at its second side edge to the front side edge of the outer second side panel. The outer back panel is joined at its first side edge to the back side edge of the outer first side panel and is joined at its second side edge to the back side edge of the outer second side panel.
An interior pocket is provided. The interior pocket comprises four inner panels and a floor panel. The inner front panel has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge, and a second side edge. The inner back panel has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge, and a second side edge. The inner first side panel has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a front side edge, and a back side edge. The inner second side panel has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a front side edge, and a back side edge.
The inner front panel is joined at its first side edge to the front side edge of the inner first side panel and is joined at its second side edge to the front side edge of the inner second side panel. The inner back panel is joined at its first side edge to the back side edge of the inner first side panel and is joined at its second side edge to the back side edge of the inner second side panel. The floor panel has an upper surface, a lower surface, a front edge, a back edge, a first side edge and a second side edge.
The floor panel is attached at its front edge to the bottom edge of the inner front panel, at its back edge to the bottom edge of the inner back panel, at its first side edge to the bottom edge of the inner first side panel and at its second side edge to the bottom edge of the inner second side panel. The inner front panel is attached at its top edge to the top edge of the outer front panel. The inner back panel is attached at its top edge to the top edge of the outer back panel. The inner first side panel is attached at its top edge to the top edge of the outer first side panel. The inner second side panel is attached at its top edge to the top edge of the outer second side panel.
The outer front, back, first side and second side panels are sized and shaped to fit slidably over the play yard walls when attached together. The inner front, back, first side, second side and floor panels are sized and shaped to fit slidably within the play yard walls when attached together. When the play yard is located between the inner and outer panels the interior pocket will be supported by the play yard.
In a variant of the invention, a retaining means is provided. The retaining means is formed of rigid material and is sized and shaped to fit frictionally between the inner front, back, first side and second side panels and over the floor panel, thereby securing the interior pocket downwardly within the play yard.
In another variant, the retaining means is a mattress pad that has a rigid backing.
In still another variant, means are provided for securing the toy storage cover to the play yard.
In yet another variant of the invention; the means for securing the toy storage cover to the play yard comprises means for fastening at least one of the outer panels to one of the inner panels through openings in the play yard walls.
In a further variant, the means for securing the toy storage cover to the play yard comprises straps extending from the bottom edges of the outer panels that can be tied around the protruding feet of the play yard.
In still a further variant of the invention, first, second, third and fourth foot retaining pockets are provided. The foot retaining pockets are sized, shaped and located to fit slidably over one of the feet.
The first foot retaining pocket is located at an intersection of the first side edge of the outer front panel and the front side edge of the outer first side panel on the interior surfaces of the panels adjacent their bottom edges. The second foot retaining pocket is located at an intersection of the second side edge of the outer front panel and the front side edge of the outer second side panel on the interior surfaces of the panels adjacent their bottom edges. The third foot retaining pocket is located at an intersection of the first side edge of the outer back panel and the back side edge of the outer first side panel on the interior surfaces of the panels adjacent their bottom edges. The fourth foot retaining pocket is located at an intersection of the second side edge of the outer back panel and the back side edge of the outer second side panel on the interior surfaces of the panels adjacent their bottom edges.
When the feet of the play yard are positioned within the foot retaining pockets, the outer panels will be held down despite shifting loads placed in the interior pocket.
In another variant, the toy storage cover for a portable play yard includes a series of exterior pockets attached to the outer panels.
In still another variant, the outer and inner panels are formed of material through which a user can see.
In a further variant of the invention, at least one of the exterior pockets attached to the outer panels further comprises at least one smaller interior pocket or smaller exterior pocket.
In yet a further variant, a toy storage cover for a portable play yard, includes a portable play yard. The play yard has a rigid frame with three protruding feet, a first side wall, a second side wall, a third side wall and a floor enclosed by the walls. The toy storage cover has three outer panels. Each of the outer first side, second side and third side panels has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge, and a second side edge.
The outer first side panel is joined at its first side edge to the second side edge of the outer third side panel and is joined at its second side edge to the first side edge of the outer second side panel. The outer second side panel is joined at its second side edge to the first side edge of the outer third side panel.
An interior pocket including three inner panels is provided. Each of the inner first side, second side and third side panels has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge, and a second side edge. The inner first side panel is joined at its first side edge to the second side edge of the; inner third side panel and is joined at its second side edge to the first side edge of the inner second side panel. The inner second side panel is joined at its second side edge to the first side edge of the inner third side panel.
A floor panel is provided. The floor panel has an upper surface, a lower surface, a first edge, a second edge, and a third edge. The floor panel is attached at its first edge to the bottom edge of the inner first side panel, at its second edge to the bottom edge of the inner second side panel, at its third edge to the bottom edge of the inner third side panel. The inner first side panel is attached at its top edge to the top edge of the outer first side panel. The inner second side panel is attached at its top edge to the top edge of the outer second side panel. The inner third side panel is attached at its top edge to the top edge of the outer third side panel.
The outer first side, second side and third side panels are sized and shaped to fit slidably over the play yard walls when attached together. The inner first side, second side and third side panels and floor panel are sized and shaped to fit slidably within the play yard walls when attached together. When the play yard is located between the inner and outer panels the interior pocket will be supported by the play yard.
In still a further variant of the invention, the toy storage cover for a portable play yard further comprises a retaining means. The retaining means is formed of rigid material and is sized and shaped to fit frictionally between the inner first side, second side and third side panels and over the floor panel, thereby securing the interior pocket downwardly within the play yard.
In another variant, the retaining means is a mattress pad that has a rigid backing.
In a further variant of the invention, a toy storage cover for a portable play yard includes a portable play yard. The play yard includes a rigid frame that has protruding feet, a surrounding side wall and a floor enclosed by the wall.
The toy storage cover includes an outer surrounding side panel and an interior pocket. The outer surrounding side panel has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge and a bottom edge. The interior pocket includes an inner surrounding side panel and a floor panel. The inner surrounding side panel has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge and a bottom edge. The floor panel has an upper surface, a lower surface and a surrounding edge. The floor panel is attached at its surrounding edge to the bottom edge of the inner surrounding side panel.
The inner surrounding side panel is attached at its top edge to the top edge of the outer surrounding side panel. The outer surrounding side panel is sized and shaped to fit slidably over the surrounding side wall of the play yard. The inner surrounding side panel and floor panel are sized and shaped to fit slidably within the play yard walls. When the play yard is located between the inner and outer surrounding side panels the interior pocket will be supported by the play yard.
In still a further variant, the toy storage cover for a portable play yard further comprises a retaining means. The retaining means is formed of rigid material and is sized and shaped to fit frictionally within the inner surrounding side panel and over the floor panel, thereby securing the interior pocket downwardly within the play yard.
In yet a further variant, the retaining means is a mattress pad that has a rigid backing.
In another variant of the invention, a toy storage cover for an open topped container includes a container comprising a floor, a rigid surrounding side wall extending upwardly from the floor. The toy storage cover includes an outer surrounding side panel and an interior pocket. The outer surrounding side panel has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge and a bottom edge.
The interior pocket includes an inner surrounding side panel and a floor panel. The inner surrounding side panel has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge and a bottom edge. The floor panel has an upper surface, a lower surface and a surrounding edge. The floor panel is attached at its surrounding edge to the bottom edge of the inner surrounding side panel. The inner surrounding side panel is attached at its top edge to the top edge of the outer surrounding side panel.
The outer surrounding side panel is sized and shaped to fit slidably over the rigid surrounding side wall of the container. The inner surrounding side panel and floor panel are sized and shaped to fit slidably within the container. When the container is located between the inner and outer surrounding side panels the interior pocket will be supported by the container.
In still another variant, the toy storage cover for an open topped container further comprises a retaining means. The retaining means is formed of rigid material and is sized and shaped to fit frictionally within the inner surrounding side panel and over the floor panel, thereby securing the interior pocket downwardly within the container.
In a further variant of the invention, the retaining means is a mattress pad that has a rigid backing.
In yet another variant, a toy storage cover for a crib includes a crib. The crib includes a rigid frame and has four protruding feet, a front wall, a back wall, a first side wall, a second side wall and a floor enclosed by the walls. The toy storage cover includes four outer panels, an outer front panel, an outer back panel, an outer first side panel and an outer second side panel. The outer panels are attached to each other at their side edges.
The toy storage cover includes an interior pocket that includes four inner panels, an inner front panel, an inner back panel, an inner first side panel and an inner second side panel and a floor panel. The four inner panels are attached to each other at their side edges and to the floor panel at their bottom edges. The inner panels are attached at their top edges to the top edges of the outer panels. The outer front, back, first side and second side panels are sized and shaped to fit slidably over the crib walls when attached together. The inner front, back, first side, second side and floor panels are sized and shaped to fit slidably within the crib walls when attached together. When the crib is located between the inner and outer panels the interior pocket will be supported by the crib.
In still another variant of the invention, the toy storage cover for a crib further comprises a retaining means. The retaining means is formed of rigid material and is sized and shaped to fit frictionally between the inner front, back, first side and second side panels and over the floor panel, thereby securing the interior pocket downwardly within the crib.
In a further variant, the retaining means is a mattress pad has a rigid backing.
In another variant of the invention, a toy storage cover for a collapsible open topped container includes a container. The container includes a front wall, a back wall, a first side wall, a second side wall and a floor enclosed by the walls. Each of the walls has a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge, a second side edge, an inner surface and an outer surface. The floor has a front edge, a back edge, a first side edge, a second side edge, a top surface and a bottom surface.
The front wall is hingedly attached at its bottom edge to the front edge of the floor and the back wall is hingedly attached at its bottom edge to the back edge of the floor. The first side wall is hingedly attached at its bottom edge to the first side edge of the floor and the second side wall is hingedly attached at its bottom edge to the second side edge of the floor.
Means are provided for removabaly attaching the front wall at its first side edge to the first side wall at its second side edge. Means are provided for removabaly attaching the front wall at its second side edge to the second side wall at its first side edge. Means are provided for removabaly attaching the back wall at its second side edge to the first side wall at its first side edge. Means are provided for removabaly attaching the back wall at its first side edge to the second side wall at its second side edge.
The toy storage cover includes four outer panels. The outer front panel has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge, and a second side edge. The outer back panel has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge, and a second side edge. The outer first side panel has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a front side edge, and a back side edge. The outer second side panel has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a front side edge, and a back side edge.
The outer front panel is joined at its first side edge to the front side edge of the outer first side panel and is joined at its second side edge to the front side edge of the outer second side panel. The outer back panel is joined at its first side edge to the back side edge of the outer first side panel and is joined at its second side edge to the back side edge of the outer second side panel.
An interior pocket is provided. The interior pocket includes four inner panels and a floor panel. The inner front panel has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge, and a second side edge. The inner back panel has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge, and a second side edge. The inner first side panel has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a front side edge, and a back side edge. The inner second side panel has an exterior surface, an interior surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a front side edge, and a back side edge.
The inner front panel is joined at its first side edge to the front side edge of the inner first side panel and is joined at its second side edge to the front side edge of the inner second side panel. The inner back panel is joined at its first side edge to the back side edge of the inner first side panel and is joined at its second side edge to the back side edge of the inner second side panel.
The floor panel has an upper surface, a lower surface, a front edge, a back edge, a first side edge and a second side edge. The floor panel is attached at its front edge to the bottom edge of the inner front panel, at its back edge to the bottom edge of the inner back panel, at its first side edge to the bottom edge of the inner first side panel and at its second side edge to the bottom edge of the inner second side panel. The inner front panel is attached at its top edge to the top edge of the outer front panel. The inner back panel is attached at its top edge to the top edge of the outer back panel. The inner first side panel is attached at its top edge to the top edge of the outer first side panel. The inner second side panel is attached at its top edge to the top edge of the outer second side panel.
The outer front, back, first side and second side panels are sized and shaped to fit slidably over the container walls when attached together. The inner front, back, first side, second side and floor panels are sized and shaped to fit slidably within the container walls when attached together. When the container is located between the inner and outer panels the interior pocket, will be supported by the container.
In still another variant, the toy storage cover includes at least one attachment strap. The attachment strap has a first end and a second end and is fixedly attached at its first end to the lower surface of the floor panel of the interior pocket. The strap extends outwardly past one of the inner panels. The second end of the attachment strap includes means for removably attaching the second end to either the exterior surface or the interior surface of one of the outer panels.
The container includes at least one slot. The slot is sized, shaped and located adjacent the bottom edge of one of the walls of the collapsible container so as to permit the second end of the attachment strap to pass through it. When the second end of the attachment strap is passed through the slot and removably attached to either the exterior surface or the interior surface of at least one of the outer panels, the interior pocket of the toy storage cover will be removably secured to the collapsible container.
In yet another variant, the means for removably attaching the front and back walls of the container to the first and second side walls of the container includes hooking and loop elements secured to either the inner surface or the outer surface of the walls adjacent their side edges.
In a further variant of the invention, the means for removably attaching the second end of the attachment strap to either the exterior surface or the interior surface of one of the outer panels includes hooking and loop elements secured to the second end and either the exterior surface or the interior surface of at least one of the outer panels.
In still a further variant, a retaining means is provided. The retaining means is formed of rigid material and is sized and shaped to fit frictionally between the inner front, back, first side and second side panels and over the floor panel, thereby securing the interior pocket downwardly within the container;
In yet a further variant, the retaining means is a mattress pad that has a rigid backing.
In another variant of the invention, the toy storage cover for a collapsible open topped container includes means for securing the toy storage cover to the container.
In a final variant, the means for securing the toy storage cover to the container comprises means for fastening at least one of the outer panels to one of the inner panels through openings in the container walls.
An appreciation of the other aims and objectives of the present invention and an understanding of it may be achieved by referring to the accompanying drawings and the detailed description of a preferred embodiment.